


my anxiety is a cat

by yeolsbraincell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Prose Poem, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbraincell/pseuds/yeolsbraincell
Summary: A short poem representing my experience with anxiety and mental illness





	my anxiety is a cat

**Author's Note:**

> **** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ***
> 
> Hey, so before starting to read this, please make sure you've checked the tags, and if you haven't I'll still repost the possible trigger warning down here
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: anxiety, self-harm, mental illness

my anxiety is a cat

 

she likes to sit on my chest and purr sending deep vibrations through my body and making me shake and tremble, but maybe that's just because i'm so so cold

 

she likes to sit on my chest and sleep, heavy and stifling with her fur in my face blocking my nose and mouth, leaving me with a cotton feeling and an inability to breathe, but maybe thats just because i can't seem to catch my breath

 

she likes to sit on my shoulder as she whispers into my ear, words that, like parasites, settle in my mind and devour it, consuming it from the inside, but maybe thats just because my thoughts are always the   
same, a vicious cycle of hatred

 

she likes to sit on my chest and knead her claws into it, sharp bursts of pain that make my heart thunder in my ears, but maybe thats just because there's too much adrenaline coursing through my veins

 

she likes to curl around my head, prevent any sound from entering, a pulsing pain just behind my eyes that stops me from moving, but maybe that's just because i've set up a wall too high for me to climb out

 

she likes to leave long scratches down my arms and legs, but then again, maybe thats just because my hands seem to have a mind of their own


End file.
